my life as a brony
by Raze Silverwing
Summary: devon's life sucks. but when he is sucked through a portal to a different dimension he finds himself in the place he least expects it... Equestria. what happens read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**hello fellow bronys and pegasisters. this is my first fanfiction and i really think this R&R.**

**Disclaimer i don't own kingdom hearts mlp hotwheels or any of the songs. only the oc raze the idea for sapphire shine and the two key blades i carry and the dragon/cat**

**so lets start the chapter**

**chapter 1 buck**

chapter 1 buck

The tiger headed pony quickly got up and ran away. Hold on a second, let's start from the beginning. Hi, my name is Devon, my last name is not important so please save your questions until the end of my story. Anyway, how did I get the honors of fighting with this creature? Well, it started when I was walking home from school. i had had a very bad day the teachers had given me a lecture on hygiene, i was sent to the principles office, and to top it all off the school bullies were waiting for me at the end of the sidewalk.

five minutes later

after i had the crap beaten out of me ,I saw my one and only friend duck behind this alleyway (I know, kind of curious) and I, being the stupid one, followed her. i turned the corner into a dead end (my friend nowhere in sight). So I leaned against the wall, and i started to phaze through the wall and the last thing i remember was seeing the ground rush toward me before i lost conciousness.

_Meanwhile library in Equestria_

Twilight was in the middle of reading a book of spells, when suddenly, Spike burst in the room.

"Whoa there Spike, what's wrong?"

Spike looked pretty frantic about something.

"Twilight, follow me!"

"Why?" "I'll explain later just hurry!"

And they ran off toward the forest.

_Sugarcube Corner_

Pinkie Pie was just closing up the shop when she saw a shooting star fall toward the woods.

"Oh boy, I wonder if anyone else saw that?" she decided to go see what it was.

_Meanwhile at sweet apple acres_

Applejack was just finishing her evening chores when she heard a boom coming from the forest. _What was that?_ She thought. _Well, better go see what it is. Somepony might be in trouble._

_Cloudsdale, home of the Pegasus_

Rainbow dash was trying yet again to pull off a sonic rainboom, but kept failing. She was about to try again when she got pushed back by some sort of object heading straight toward the ground.

"Holy Celestia! What was that, it looked like two ponies were falling, and worse, they were unconscious! I better go get help." And she flew off to the direction they were going.

_Carousel boutique_

Rarity just couldn't figure out what dress to make. "Oh, the decisions to make, I can't take it! Hmm, maybe a walk will help." And she started to walk toward the forest. 

_Clearing in the forest_

Fluttershy heard a huge boom coming from another clearing in the distance." I better go see if any of the animals are okay!"

_The other clearing in the forest_

The six all met in a clearing where a huge crater sat.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Said all six in unison. There were two ponies lying on the ground in the center of the crater both bruised,scratched and bleeding from their odd landing…and worse unconscious from bloodloss.

.

_Razes POV_

I finally woke up in a strange surrounding, which kind of looked familiar. My guess was that it was a hospital. Curious about my surroundings, I sat up and started to look around when I was greeted by a stab of pain. I ignored it and looked next to me, and saw someone else in one of the beds, obviously sleeping, or down right dead. Here's what was weird. I had the feeling that I knew the one in the bed, but couldn't remember who, when suddenly the door opened and a group of ponies walk in. I knew them instantly, but pretended I didn't so as not to cause a panic. One of them looked in my direction and saw I was awake. She started to walk toward me but was interrupted by the doctor walking in and exclaimed that both I and my friend were released. "Oh, thank god", I thought. "Wait a minute-what friend?"

Suddenly the one in the bed awoke from its deep slumber going, "Huh, where am I, who are you what's going on?! And how long have I been out?!"

_Okay,_ I thought, _she must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning_.

_Melody's POV_

Ok… Waking up in an unfamiliar place was not pleasant. Actually, I'm not sure I'm even awake. I could still be dreaming. And my real name is Katie and not Melody, but I'll be keeping that as to not arouse suspicion… and that's mainly because of where I am. I could _swear_ that I'm in Equestria right now. I'd always thought of these kinds of situations, but… _HOLY CRAP THIS CAN _NOT_ BE HAPPENING_. And the pony in the bed next to me seems oddly familiar… but I don't know why, exactly.

_Back to Raze's POV_

Okay, my so called 'friend' and I were leaving when I got this sudden urge to jump. Next thing I know, I'm flying with what appear to be metal wings. I started to look down at the person I couldn't remember, whose eyes and jaw were wide open, and I just smirked. Then it dawned on me who the person was. It was good old Katie. I also noticed something else. Six, no wait, five other ponies hiding in bushes while a pink one was sitting in the open staring at a butterfly. I was waving my arms and pointing (which is hard to do with hooves) at the bushes, but she was so mesmerized by my wings she wasn't paying attention to anything else.

_Melody's POV_

_Holy crap! Metal wings! How do they work?! I can't even compute on how those can possibly be holding him up! _While I was staring dumbfounded at the now-flying unicorn pony who's supposedly my friend, he smirked at my reaction—Wait minute, I'd know that smirk anywhere: It's Devon! After that realization was made, he suddenly started flailing and motioning behind us for some reason. Speaking of which, I turned around to see what the problem was—and _SCREAMED VERY LOUDLY_ (like this: AAAAUGH!) and immediately backed away from the source of terror. I'm sure you would react the same way if you were face-to-face with a _freakin' changeling._ Believe me, they aren't a pretty sight to behold. Actually, they're kind of scary…

_Raze's POV_

So now that we are caught up let's see, Katie screaming almost scaring me out of the sky. Check. I seeing what caused Katie to scream. Double check me going after the bastard. Oh it's on bitch. Also four words: it's time to die. I landed in front of my friend causing the ground to crack which made her flinch. Then this thought popped into my head: If I'm a unicorn why do I have wings that are made of metal. Suddenly as if on cue my wings folded up like origami causing the changeling to look at me like I was a disgusting old dog found on the side of the road. I could read her expression: what the hell is this. Then she gave me a look that could turn you to stone. Quick fact 96% of the population is females. Just thought you ought to know. Anyway she looked at my friend again as if remembering her face then ran off. I checked on my friend who seemed a bit shaken but otherwise fine. "Damn changelings!" I said then I remembered the group of six that were currently staring at us.

"Uh, hi." I said.

Still staring. "I'm Raze. " Still staring.

Okay real quick you know that awkward moment when you are talking and you suddenly realize someone heard and saw everything you did and said well that is exactly what just happened.

_Melody's POV_

"Anyone have some soap? I asked.

"Oh oh oh, I do!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I was joking." Then I walked over to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Hmm, let's see. You SWORE out loud, and you were violent." Then he gave me a disbelieving look.

"Alright fine, sorry for hitting you but be _more careful_ next time, ok?" Oh, hey, they're still staring at us... MEEEP!

_Raze's POV_

"Okay names would be nice and please stop staring at us?" I said in a creeped out tone. "oh right, sorry I'm Twilight Sparkle, that's Pinkie Pie, Rarity,Rainbow dash ,Fluttershy and Applejack. "Nice to meet you", I said "I'm Raze Silverwing and that's Melody Riverport." Intro check. "SO, where did you come from because you don't look familiar?" Applejack asked. Uh crap.I couldn't think of a good lie because I was barely holding in a laugh. Man Applejack sounds hilarious, Suddenly melody spoke up. "Oh we came from Canterlot. "Whew saved by the bell. Suddenly I got hit in the head again. I looked at my friend with a pissed of look. "Don't look at me I didn't hit you that time! "Suddenly everyone gasped I looked where they were staring and saw the coolest thing. It was a cat but not just any cat it had a dragon tail and wings and it was rubbing against my leg. "Aright, I shall call this creature Krystal and this creature shall be my personal pet."So yeah I now have a pet dracat and if you still haven't realized what the animal it's a cat mixed with a dragon. Now that I think of it why would a cat make out with a dragon? When I look at twilight sparkle remembering she had a dragon.

_Melody's POV_

Ok... "But where the heck did it come from?" Then Raze hit me on the back of my head. "There, now we're even!" "But what did I do?!" "You know." "But what did I do?!" "You did the same thing as I did." "… but 'heck' isn't a swear word. 'Hell' is." Then he whacked me on the back of the head again. "Again. Gotcha!" "Whatever..." "Ok, about the cat. Where did it come from? I mean it couldn't have just come out of nowhere, could it?" "I don't know and I don't care! It's mine now!" I think I'm losing my brain cells... "Ok, but don't blame me if a missing pet poster comes up!" "I doubt a dragon/cat is appearing on a poster anytime soon. Besides, I really think it's a dragon." Then the cat/dragon nodded its head. "Cool! I got a dragon/cat for a friend! Sweet." Yep, I can feel them dying...

_Raze's POV_

"So, now that we're introduced and everything, how about a tour? "they nodded." follow us." we started walking toward ponyville me occasionally asking questions about the history of each building while Krystal was asleep on my back (she opened an eye once and awhile when we started talking about ourselves but that was it). Out of the corner of my eye I saw melody still looking at Sophia. She saw me looking and quickly looked the other way. "And this is where you will be staying." I looked at the building and wasn't at all surprised it looked like every other building in Equestria." take a look around inside? Uh, sure okay!?"I said. I walked through the door and was greeted by an extra-large living room, kitchen (not that I could cook anything),three guest bedrooms and master bedroom complete with walk in closet. The floor was shag carpet and it was so soft. "Wow...it's ...huge." "Yeah well we don't treat our friends like dirt. "Applejack said. "Well glad to know you care." And cue the party in three, two, and one...SURPRISE! it scared the crap out of me, plus at that very moment Krystal then decided to claw my would have been funny if: one IT DIDN"T HURT SO FREAKIN BAD! Ow! "Are you okay?" Twilight gave me a worried look. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Then I started laughing. Everyone looked at me with a strange look. "What's so funny?" "I just wasn't expecting a party, that's all."

_Melody's POV_

"Yeah, I'll be outside. See ya!" I didn't even get to go through the door before Pinkie Pie stopped me. "Why are you leaving?! We haven't even started yet!" "Give me one good reason I should stay" because your friend raze just challenged vinyl scratch to a DJ challenge. "WHAT!"

_Raze's POV_

I was walking around my new house trying to avoid as many people as possible. When I noticed somebody (excuse me somepony) was standing in the corner alone. She wore red shades and a gray hooded jacket. I recognized her immediately as vinyl scratch. I walked over to her. "Hi "she jumped "oh sorry didn't mean to scare you I'm Raze Silverwing." She turned around to look at me."Um hi I'm vinyl scratch." I sat for a minute trying to think of what to say next when it hit me literally. "DUCK" I didn't make it. I got hit in the face with a CD."OW!?"Wait a minute I thought. "Hey vinyl, are you up for a DJ challenge? Hhhmm...Sure I guess? "if you win I will be your servant for a week" "month "week" three weeks" "one week take it or leave it" "fine deal, but what happens if you win? "Well let's put it this way be ready to spend one month with me as a boyfriend. "oh and one more thing you have to write your own song." "Oh it's on!" And she walked away. Suddenly melody appeared out of nowhere.

_Melody's POV _

"Ok, real quick; tell me you did NOT just challenge Vinyl Scratch to a DJ battle!" "I did!" "This won't be ending well..." Then Raze did a double take. "Wait, how did you find out so fast?" "Pinkie Pie." His eyes widened. "Oh. Don't worry; I got this in the bag." I sighed. "Ok, whatever you say... But I still think this will end badly. Do you even KNOW how to rap, for crying out loud?!""Yes yes I do."

_The next day_

_Raze's POV_

I walked into Sugarcube corner and sure enough there she is with a turn table ready and waiting. OMG WTF I thought that was quick. "Hello, ready to be beaten I said "bring it on!" "You first." "Okay prepare to be amazed! " "I won't be." I mumbled then out of the corner of my eye I saw melody walk in look round saw me and turn around and start to walk away. I ignored it. Vinyl finished her song. "It's your turn!" "okay but first you might want to tape that horn of yours down because when I'm finished there won't be anything left

My song

Yeah here we go for the hundredth time

Hand grenade pins in every line

Throw them up and let something shine

Going out of my f*****g mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse

Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs

Knot it tight so I won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare

Bled myself out, and no one cares

Dug the trench out, laid down there

With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out

Go, stop the show

Choppy words and a sloppy flow

Shotgun opera, lock and load

Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me, I've been cursed

Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse

Can't contain him, he knows he works

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie

Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing

And I know that I won't be satisfied

So why try ignoring him?

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars

I'll make you face this

I pull myself so far

I'll make you face this loud

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I bleed it out

I bleed it out

When I was done everyone was silent for a minute … then the whole building erupted with cheering and applause.

"Alright, raise your hoof if you think vinyl scratch was awesome"

Five ponies raised their hoofs.

"And for me?" everyone else raised their hoofs.

"Looks like I win." I looked and saw melody staring at me and couldn't help but laugh.

_Melody's POV_

I stared.

And stared.

_Holy crap. What the hell just happened?! D-did he just win?! Holy crap, either he's really good, or... he's a Gary-Sue! Dun dun dun!_

So, after that scary thought, I walked over to Raze. He simply gave me a look and started laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny? Is it my face?"

"No dur, it's your face!" Then he continued laughing.

"Ok, but do you have any clue what that _glowing aura thingy_ was?" Then he stopped and gave yet another funny look. Did he not have a clue what it was? I guess not...

_Raze's POV_

Oookaay, I think my friend has laterally gone off the deep end. She stated talking about me glowing or something.

"Anyway I won! So what now?"

"Answer my question!"

"NO seriously, what question? There was no question."

" … I said, _DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT THAT GLOWING WAS, Mr. GARY-STUE?!"_

"Don't call me that, seriously! It's annoying. And no, I don't. And it doesn't matter because I won anyway!" Melody put a hoof to her face.

"Plus I now have a girlfriend that likes music!"

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something dark rush past me and head for the door.

_Melody's POV_

Aw great, he has a girlfriend too? I think I'm going to leave before-

Before I finished the thought, a dark figure rushed past me and out the door. Ok, maybe I'm going to linger around the snack bar for a bit... Oh hey, Pinkie's there. Crap. I'm just going home. So I left. Hey wait, there's not really a place to return to... Well, guess I'll just sit outside then. So I did that.

Razes POV

I started to follow the figure but was blocked by pinkie pie (which didn't surprise me knowing the places she could have popped up.)Who handed me a letter with melody's name on it and said "give this to your friend and tell her to follow everything it says! "And she bounced away probably to go and freak some other pony out. Any way I searched everywhere for Katy and found her sitting outside I quickly handed her the letter gave her a look and ran off.

Melody's POV

… What just happened? Oh right, Raze dropped a letter and ran off. I picked the letter up (hard to do with no hands, I might add) and opened it. Huh, it's an invitation...

…

… Ok, who the heck told Pinkie Pie about my situation? It might have been me, but I don't remember...

Wait that would explain why Raze ran off. I'm going to chew him out later...

Raze's POV

Okay knowing the fact that melody was going to chew me out wouldn't have helped matters because I was currently trying to outrun pinkie pie when someone whispered

"hey you in here quick!" I looked where the voice came from and saw an open door and a hoof beckoning me inside

"well, I thought ,I don't have much of a choice." and I ran inside.

The first thing I noticed was that it was too dark to see where I was. Suddenly my horn lit up and I saw exactly where I was and the pony who had save me from being trampled and I screamed which could probably be heard throughout the entire world but who cares.

"Hello my name is chrysalis, please don't be afraid I...I think I like you." wait evil pony say what?

Melody's POV

_Ok, that was probably not a good sign. _I thought after hearing Raze scream. So after a moment of hesitation, I rushed off to where I thought he might be. Let's just say I wasn't expecting what I saw next. Raze. Chrysalis. TALKING. _What?!_

Raze's POV

Okay … awkward silence destroyed the great conversation we were having after melody burst through the door.

"uhm … Hello melody" crap I thought what now suddenly she ran out of the room probably to tell the princess but I stopped her

"chrysalis tell her what you told me."

"I think I like Raze!" Then it slowly dawned on melody what she meant.

"OH and melody I broke up with vinyl scratch it turns out she was only after my music."

"Uh... melody... Hello... great nobody's home."

Melody's POV

Ok... what. WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE? This situation does not compute!

"What do you mean, _she likes you?!_"

"What do I know; she's the one who saved my life!" He answered back.

"How?!"

" Uh, she offered me sanctuary here from the hyper Pink Pony. And I express my gratitude."

"Hold it! How do we know she isn't just usin' you?! It's probably harsh but I don't trust her!"

"Because I trust her!"" Just because she 'saved' you from Pinkie?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, see you later, Raze." And I left. I'd investigate, but I don't know where to start... then it hit me; I could ask Twilight! SO off I went.

Razes POV

So after that annoying conversation with melody I turned to face chrysalis

"Maybe melodys right how can I trust you?"

"If I didn't like you would I do this?" And she bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

Before everything went dark, melody came back through the door and the last thing I heard was...meeep. When I woke up I realized I was back at my house in ponyville oh great it was just a stupid dream. Darn. Suddenly the door opened and in walked melody and some other pony. I made a guess and hoped I was right. Sure enough after melody had closed the door and the curtains the pony transformed into queen chrysalis.

"Melody designed a form for me as not to cause suspicion her name is sapphire shine, so what do you think?" I was slowly realizing that the dream I had wasn't a dream meaning I actually got kissed on the cheek by chrysalis. Suddenly I got this idea.

"I'll be right back!" and I ran out the door.

24 hours later

"Yes, it is complete the one thing that will get us home!" I exclaimed.

"Now to test it." I thought.

I went to search for melody and found her hiding behind a trash can.

" Um…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hiding!"

"Well that's nice; hey can you help me out with something?"

"Sure just get me out of here."

"Easily done."

10 minutes later

"Behold melody I give you your ticket home!"

"Wait my ticket home what about you?"

"I'm staying; for once I'm finally happy."

And before she could say another word I shoved her through the gateway. Then I turned around to check the gauge and didn't notice someone come out from my portal. It was a purple unicorn about 3'8 and looked female. She was screaming the name Devon. Wait a minute.

"Sorry no Devon here, by the way how do you know Devon?"

"Because I'm his sister."

"Oh well that sad because he's not here."

"Yeah he is."

"Fine I'm Devon happy sis."

"Yes, yes I am." sigh of all the people that could have walked through that portal it had to be my sister. Suddenly twilight walked in.

"hey raze, I was wondering if you could do …what happened?" crap.

"Um twilight this is my sister, Amethyst Starborn she is still my sister but was adopted."

"I meant what happened to your house?" crap.

"I was working on a project and it kind of malfunctioned."

"oh, well anyway I was wondering if you could do something for me?" she asked.

"Sure what?"

Amethyst's POV

Shit just got real! When did I grow a freakin tail! And what is my cutie mar- ! shit I don't even have one. "What the hell just happen here and why in the shitin world is pinkie pie smashed against my face!"

"Why so **down** peanut buttercup?! I love peanuts and I love butter do you like butter oh how rude of me you may like peanuts" pinkie pie rambles on!

"Help me."

Razes POV

"Okay sure I'll meet you at the library around ten." I said

"Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Suddenly my sister asks: "so what was that about?"

"Oh she just wanted me to do the music for a party of hers."

Amethyst suddenly had an amazed look. "Wait what?"

"You heard me." I said.

"But this can't be true."

"It is sis, sorry."

"How are you good at music?" I shrugged.

"guess it's my natural talent."

"do you get paid."

" I don't know."

Amethysts POV

If I had the choice I would live with twilight but if course I'm stuck here wait I don't even live here!

"Good bye my annoying brother I'm going to move to canterlot and maybe I'll get to see princess cadence"

Razes POV

"Good luck with that." I told her

"but maybe I can talk to twilight about talking to the princess about getting you a room at the palace." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really you'd do that for me?"

"sure anything for my lil' sis."

"But until then you stay here." I looked at the clock.

"shoot I'm late."

"Devon, take me with you."

"Sorry, but this is a teen party but maybe I can get you in and my name is Raze now"

Amethysts POV

"Do you think she could set me up with Princess Cadence so that I can be her apprentice?!"

"I doubt it, but I'll try." I told her

I was a little confused because in the human world I was a teen but here I'm this little pony midget! No offense to the midgets.

Raze POV

We arrived at the library and was about to go inside when pinkie pie popped out of a bush.

"You don't want to go in there." She said shivering.

"Why?" I asked.

"The princess is in there and she's not happy." She said.

"Well maybe I can put her in a good mood." I said.

"You can try." And with that I went inside.

Three minutes later

I walked outside with a very happy princess. Everyponies jaw dropped. Finally the question came.

"What did you do?" somepony said.

"That's easy, I just sang to her and it calmed her right down." Again Everyponies jaw dropped.

Finally the princess spoke. "Thank you for making my day and In return anything you ask shall be done." She said.

Hhhmm I thought then it hits me. "My sister was wondering if princess cadence would take her on as an apprentice?" I told her.

"Well that's not up to me, but I shall send a recommendation to her and we shall see what she says."

In the corner of my eye I see I a little purple pony shaking like she's having a thousand muscle spasms. I realize that it's Amethyst, I wonder If she actually having a seizure and then I see a sudden drop and tons of gasps.

She pops up and says "FINALLY MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE" pants creepily

"that was my sisters request as for mine I would like endless supplies for my inventions and of course this would affect you in many ways for I shall give you proper invention to make your life even easier at canterlot." I said

Amethyst POV

As I watch the princess write the letter I start to run to the house and pack my "things" but on my way there I run into Rarity.

"Dear you and I are alike in many ways you know we both like…..things"

I could tell she just wanted to go to canterlot with me.

"You do know I haven't been accepted yet, right?"

"Oh well, that is quite an assumption you have."

"But true I am correct?"

**that was chapter one hope you liked it please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello agian bronies and pegasisters. this is chapter two of the life of a brony.i need oc characters. so i am willing to do a contest i will ask a question and the one with the best answer will get their oc in the story. thing is though i can only do one at a time and if you do win be patient i will have to find a good place for your oc to fit in because i have 4 of the chapters predone and only 3 don't start until the 5 chapter is up.**

**now lets start the chapter**

**Disclaimer:i do not own kingdom hearts mlp or hot wheels. only my oc raze the idea for sapphire shine the two keyblades andthe dragon /cat.**

chapter 2 life is great

Razes POV

I suddenly felt a stab of pain in the back of my . Something bad is going to happen. Well hopefully alyna didn't do anything. Anyway let me bring you up to speed amethyst has been accepted to be princess cadences apprentice and I have my own night club called The Glowstick. So yeah life is great.

Amethysts POV

"Rarity knock it off I don't know if she'll let you come"

"Don't yell my dear come with me to the dress shop and we'll get you some clothes!"

I decided to get some clothes, what do I know I could be walking around naked and trust me it's not fun running around naked.

"Purple there's too much purple you will have to change yes, yes you will what about white or maybe PINK!"

"In your dreams my COLOR IS PURPLE GOT IT?!"

With that she continued the dress. It turned out actually really good it was a light purple and it brought out the highlight in my mane along with the white in the flowers.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet I have one last dress for you and I we are going to the Glowstick the new club that opened yesterday."

The dress was just my style and man was it awesome it had a purple zebra ruffles and classic zebra but to me it was plain.

"Let me see your dress I have some ideas I want to throw by you!"

Razes POV

There's that stab of pain again. Oh well.

"this is awesome, business is booming I should have thought of this sooner"

Then all of a sudden the unexpected happened. My sister walked through the door. One word went through my head crap. But it wasn't because she was here it was because she was with rarity and they were glowing. Literally!

Amethysts POV

How do I put it? The place was amazing. It couldn't have gone up in one night. Hold on a sec.

"Who owns this place?" I asked.

"Why dear you should know, it's your brother." Rarity said

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Razes POV

"That's right sis I own the place, but just because you're my sister doesn't mean you get in free." I said scaring her in the process and holding out my started to get out some bits but i stoped her.

"No you get in free rarity and if shes with you so does amethyst."

"Where did you get the money?" she questioned.

"Hold on a sec." I said.

"Microphone on." Suddenly a microphone came out of the hat I happened to be wearing a black fedora.

"Testing, testing one, two, three, is this thing on?" I asked.

" Attention party ponies, I shall now be taking song requests and if you haven't already go grab a Glowstick from the corner over there, things are about to get...dark." I pointed with my hoof toward a corner stuffed with boxes.

"Oh and Amethyst, Rarity you two are fine without one."

Amethysts POV

Wait what does he mean by dark? Suddenly the lights went out and music started to play, I couldn't help but dance. Wow could this place get any cooler.

Razes POV

I look over and see the look on my sister's face. Priceless. I glimpse over at the door. Amethyst must have noticed.

"What's wrong Raze?" she asked.

"Nothing, just… expecting someone." I told her. As if on cue she walked through the door.

"There she is, well bye guys enjoy yourselves drinks are on the house." I said as I walked making my way toward my girlfriend.

Amethysts POV

Wait. Devon. With a girl. Something's definitely not right. Time for some recon.

Razes POV

I took my girlfriend out back to an abandoned alleyway. I know not much but considering who she really is it's the best I could come up with on such short notice. Plus what I was about to do would have pissed off both princesses. I took out a necklace that I found and fixed up a bit and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked me.

"It's a necklace that makes the wearer be a normal pony with normal emotions without using magic, okay maybe a little magic but I haven't tried it out on anyone and you were the first to come to mind." I told her. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw something purple dash behind a trash can. I ignored it.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Before I answer that question put the necklace on." I told her. She slowly used her magic to put on the necklace. "I don't feel any different?" she said.

"Now turn and face me." I told her. She turned and faced me and as she did I did something I shall never regret. I kissed her on the lips.

Amethysts POV

Eew…just …gross and eww and eww and EWWWW

Razes POV

We stopped and headed back inside to find my sister. We found her minutes later emerging from the restroom looking a bit green.

"Hey amethyst have you met sapphire?"

"Nice… to meet… you." She whispered.

I knew she was watching us.

"So, yeah me and sapphire are a couple." I said as I handed her a note.

Amethysts POV

I read the note:

Yes Alyna, sapphire is queen chrysalis. DON"T TELL ANYONE. oh and i'll chew you out later for stalking me.

I knew a normal pony would have vomited at the thought of being with him.i wasn't to worried about him chewing me out.

Suddenly the lights came back on and the music stopped. "Attention everyone the Glowstick is now closing and if you wish to stay and be locked in be my guest but know this the fridge doesn't refill until Monday morning." With that I stayed behind and watched how the group of about a hundred ponies ran outside.

Razes POV

When every pony was gone. I decided to show everyone a trick I had been working on.

"Hey guys follow me." I led them upstairs to a room that was completely empty except for a bookshelf and a bed. Then I locked the door behind me and closed all the curtains, and then I walked over to the book shelf and chose acertain book (Life of a Brony). Suddenly the bookshelf began to rotate and slide aside revealing an elevator .

"All aboard ." I said

Everyone got on and the elevator began to descend

When it reached the bottom it revealed a room filled with inventions, cars, and computers. Which were working like a hive of bees.

"welcome to my laboratory " I said trying not to lose my cool in front of sapphire/chrysalis.

"are you joking! This is not all yours! "said sapphire

"Yep the car is Motoblade and its faster than rainbow dash. Semi Psycho is stronger than applejack and Da'kar could send Fluttershy to her grave but these are just prototypes, say you want to meet my pet and my friend?"

"Uh sure." they both said.

"Good then follow me into the next room and please don't touch anything." I told them.

I led them into another room that had nothing but a kitty scratching post.

"Oh Krystal here dracat where are you?" I shouted.

"I'm right here quit shouting!" someone said. The location of the voice came from my feet.

"Ah there you are go get some cookies we have guests." I told her.

"Oh goodie I'll be right back!" she said and she walked to a wall and pressed a certain brick the wall slid aside and she disappeared behind it.

A minute later Krystal came back with a plate of cookies.

"hey guys I've got cookies!" She exclaimed.

Amethysts POV

One word just one word bullshit!

Razes POV

"Trust me guys you haven't seen anything yet." I told them. "Amethyst go and get me those headphones ." She went and picked up a pair of black headphones and brought them to me.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Watch me." I told her as I put on the headphones using my magic and turned the volume up full blast. Suddenly I started glowing. I levitated off the ground and started to transform. My front hooves turned into hands while my back hooves turned into feet. The saddlebag I was wearing turned into a heavy tan trench coat. Last but not least my muzzle melted away leaving a normal human head. I landed on the ground and threw my arms out to the side gripping my hands at the same time. Two giant keys appeared in both hands. One shaped like a guitar the other a musical stanza with a note at the end. I brought both tips resting on the ground and looked down at the others.

"I believe I am the person you are looking for amethyst." I said.

Amethysts POV

I don't even know what happen my brother was on the ground as a pony one minute and the next he's in the air glowing and transforming.

"Raze is that you?" sapphire asked.

"Yes and no I was raze, but now I'm Devon we both are the same person /pony." He said

"Okay that's nice but I want raze back!" sapphire said. She was on the verge of tears. Devon must have seen this because he turned the volume al the way down on his headphones and put them around his neck and as fast as it all happened raze was back hugging sapphire trying to calm her down.

Razes POV

"It's okay sapphire I won't do It again." I told her.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise if it means that much to you I won't do it again." I told her.

"Thank you." She whispered

"Here have a cookie the chocolate will calm you down." I said handing her a cookie. She took the cookie using her magic and slowly took a bite. Almost instantly she seemed to calm down with each bite.

"Okay, so what now?" Amethyst asked taking a purple sugar cookie. She took a bite and suddenly her face lit up.

"This is the best cookie I have ever had!"

Meanwhile at sugar cube corner

Pinkie pie woke up from her nap that she was taking with a strange feeling.

"Oh buck no!"

Back at my secret lab

Suddenly there was a loud banging.

"Krystal front door security camera and activate the audio!" I told her

"On it!" she said. She started typing furiously away on a keyboard until a TV screen came to life. What I saw made my blood run cold. It was a cussing pissed off pinkie pie. Damn she's pissed I thought.

"Quick everyone, grab a dart gun and if me, sapphire, and Krystal die amethyst tell my friends that I died with the one I loved." I said looking at sapphire. She gave me a look that said the same.

"No you three get out while you can I'll hold her off!" Krystal said.

"How?" I asked.

"Remember I'm part cat, besides I've been working on my cute kitten look which should buy you some time and if this doesn't work tell rarity to LAY OFF MY DRAGON!" She told us. and she headed toward the elevator.

Amethyst PPOV

That's beautiful, a cat likes spike. This is Bolshevik. I can't believe that raze hasn't realized that I slipped out after he said die with the one I love. He's an ass. Anyway I got pinkie pie on my back and running like I just robbed a bank. I took her to the place he would never go….

Razes POV

Wait where's amethyst? Oh well who cares at least pinkie pie is gone. I slowly started to calm down.

"Why do you hate pinkie pie?" sapphire asked.

"Well she's just too hyper, it scares me to know that someone can be that hyper plus I just don't like parties." I answered. She started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I shouted embarrassed.

"Well it kinda is you own a night club called the Glowstick and that place is filled every night." She said.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I grumbled.

"What I was supposed to make you feel better?" She asked confused.

"Well duh!" I said.

Amethysts POV

Alright, pinkie pie is fine for the time being. I hope. She is someplace raze would never look.

Razes POV

Again let's get caught up on things its Christmas otherwise known as hearths warming eve. Me and sapphire were putting up decorations and getting ready. I could tell she was nervous.

"What's wrong sapphire?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Let me guess you're nervous somepony is going to find out who you really are?" I said she looked at me with an amazed look. That was exactly what she was thinking.

"How did you know?" she asked still amazed.

"I just know you well that's all." I told her.

"That's all the decorations." she said trying to change the subject.

"Okay now that we're done how about we go to the library." I suggested.

"No." she said.

"You've still got a grudge against twilight." I asked. No amazed look that time.

"You heard about that huh?" She said quietly.

"I know all and see all." I told her. "If you ask me I think it's time you let it go."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well I decided to give you another chance and I could've done that with some other pony but you … you were the one that seemed to want to be a part of this world again." I told her. She started to cry. I hugged her trying to calm her down and it was starting to work until she asked where I really came from. I stood there in silence.

"We might want to go home first." I told her.

At my house

"So you're from another dimension called earth?" she said. I nodded.

"And that form you turned into is what you really look like in that dimension?" she said. Again I nodded

"except i don't carry those keys no one does." i quickly added.

"I'm confused why you came here in the first place?" she asked.

"i think It's because I wished for another chance at a new life ,a life where everyone loved me for who I was not for some stupid idiot like I was there." I said starting to cry. She suddenly walked over to me and gave me a hug calming me down instantly.

"I'll never stop loving you." She told me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I knew there was something … special about you the moment I saw you and then you gave me a chance to start over and be a new pony. That's why I love you." She told me. But the thing is I could sense the sincerity in her voice. She meant every word of it. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Let's go to the library." She said suddenly. That surprised me.

"Okay lets go I want to see if there were any humans in Equestria." I told her

Amethysts POV

Okay this is so exciting its hearth's warming eve. There are giant candy canes everywhere. I thought about licking one to see if they were real but reconsidered the thought. Because then I saw raze and sapphire heading toward twilights house. Yay more recon I thought. I have a strange feeling about sapphire but I don't think she would.

Razes POV

We were on our way back loaded with books on equestrian history.

"And here I thought twilight was the egghead." Sapphire said.

"And I hope that's a good thing." I said.

"Don't worry it is." She assured me.

We arrived at my house. And then it dawned on me.

"Hey sapphire where have you been staying?" I asked.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." She said. I could tell she was about to cry again. I started singing a very happy song about how my sister was super annoying and she started to smile.

"How do you do that?" she asked. She was obviously confused about how she went from sad to happy in a matter of minutes.

"It's just my child-like act that makes ponies smile." I told her the truth. She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"So answer my question." I asked.

"What question?" she said. I could tell she was trying to hide the fact she didn't have a home. Sigh. I'm going to regret this.

"You can stay with me if you want." I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." I confirmed. Suddenly she had her front hooves wrapped around my neck in what I hoped was a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

Meanwhile at the castle of canterlot

Amethysts POV

I can't believe I'm at canterlot castle. I'M SO EXCITED! I've got my own bedroom and a servant to help me with my studies. Could this day get any better? As if on cue my favorite princess of all time entered.

"So, how are you settling into your room?" princess cadence asked. My mind went blank.

"Eep." I said before passing out.

Razes POV

I was on the last book from the stack that me and sapphire had borrowed from the library and noticed that when I turned the page it just stopped. All that was left was a jagged edge as if someone had torn a page out of the book.

"C'mon raze." Sapphire said scaring me half to death.

"Don't do that!" I told her. She looked at me with a strange look.

"Anyway there's a page missing from this book." I told her. I held the book up so she could see the jagged edge.

"But where could it be?" she asked.

"That's just it the last person to have this book….no this can't be right." I said confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"The last person to have this book… was princess celestia!" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello once agian audience this is thealmightydavidson and you are reading chapter 3 of my life of a brony. i think i'll change the title but want to hear some ideas from the readers first so lets start the chpter.**

**"hey what about me!" a vioce says.**

**thealmightydavidson:"Oops sorry got a litle sidetracked."**

**Vioce: just introduce me.**

**thealmightydavidson: alright everypony with me today i have pinkie pie who is holding a chainsaw to my neck. help...**

**Pinkie: sorry readers but hes having a little nap right now.("Am not!" i yell.)**

**any who lets start the chapter**

**Disclaimer: i do not own mlpfim, kingdom hearts,or hotwheels. i only own my oc Raze Silverwing,the idea for Sapphire Shine, the keyblades i carry and crystal the dragon cat.**

**enjoy.**

chapter 3 what the buck

Amethysts pov

As I woke up I immediately ran to a piece of paper and drew something but it was just plain weird: a page of a book. I sent it to my brother immediately I thought he could figure it out.

Razes pov

Suddenly I had this urge to open a window.

"Quick sapphires open the window!" I said

"Why?" she asked confused. "If you open it all the heat will escape."

"Trust me now open the bucking window mare." She headed toward the window and just as she finished opening the window a phoenix flew in and landed on my desk deposited a scrool and flew out the window again.

"Now you can close the window." I told her.

"How do you do that?" she asked surprised.

"It's a gift and a curse." I told her. I went over to the desk and opened the scroll. My jaw dropped. I quickly ran to the book I was reading and turned to the last page.

"I don't believe it it's the missing page!" I said.

"What's it say!" sapphire said suddenly excited.

What it said:

The Great War ended when two creatures appeared: one was a black unicorn with metal wings and the ability of music and technology the other a purple unicorn with the ability of recreation and premonitions. They looked like any native of our lands until one of our own played music it was then the creatures changed. They grew limbs and walked on two legs. One was carrying two giant keys and was holding them like swords the other a sketch pad and quill. The enemy was so scared by the creatures that they fled into the mountains never to be heard from again. A big celebration was held and the creatures were treated as heroes for ending the war with changelings under the rule of stalagties (sapphire gave a gasp) who was turned to stone on a later battle with the creatures. They did many good deeds and quests coming back victorious. Until one day a whole to another dimension opened signaling their time was up. They said their farewells and disappeared saying they'd be back to finish what they started and in honor of their deeds a statue was placed in the center of ponyville to commemorate the joy and peace they brought to Equestria.

I was speechless. This couldn't be right. I couldn't be related to them. Unless.

"Sapphire we're going to canterlot." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to have a meeting with my sister." I said.

Amethysts POV

Out of nowhere my brother walks in and says to get my quill and anything that I might need because this is something I'm gonna have to think about.

Razes pov

"Pack your things amethyst we're going on a quest." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because according to the page you sent me we've been here before." I told her. That surprised her.

"Impossible!" she said.

"Well believe it because it's in writing." I told her.

Amethysts POV

When he said that I stepped back and the world went black I saw nothing it felt like I was asleep. When I woke up my brother had this weird look. He said I had said the element of harmony will fall and two shall rise with friends by their side creating the new ponyville. The two shall leave and return again with more citizens that will parish .the end is near... then I woke up. I was surprised and had no idea what to do the only thing is not to bring the citizens to ponyville and maybe they won't parish. I kinda wish I was dreaming now.

Razes pov

Oookaay. That was strange. I think my sister just gave a prophecy. Suddenly I saw something rush past the window.

"Uh guys we aren't alone!" I if on que a creature burst through the window it looked like a pony except it had a lion's head and it looked ticked.

Amethysts POV

Suddenly my brother used his magic to put on some headphones. They weren't connected to anything but they obviously were playing music because my brother transformed again. When he was done he threw me a pair.

"Take your pick sis its showtime." He said.

And with that he summoned two key blades and blocked they pony from biting his head off. I started focusing on the headphones. YES! They were purple I put them on and as I did my favorite music started playing. Already I could feel myself changing my hoofs turned into hands a purple jacket and blue jeans materialized. When I was done a sketch pad and quill suddenly appeared. They were glowing with power.

Razes POV

Man this thing is good I was as if it could read my mind. I looked over and saw amethyst and a living drawing of an anime character fighting a wolf headed pony.

"Amethyst get it to the wall!" I told her. She understood what I was going to do.

"sapphire, now!" I said. Her horn lit up and forced the creature against the wall. I threw one of my keyblades and permanently pinned it to the wall. I turned and looked just in time to see the wolf thing jump out the window. With that done I turned my attention back to the lion thing.

"Why are you here!?" I said.

"ROAR" it said. I took out a circular object and pressed it. It lit up as I put it on the creature.

"I'll ask you again, why are you here!?" I said again.

"All ponies must die my race will bring you to the ground and you shall suffer along with your friends!" and with that said it melted right in front of me. I took the headphones off and shut them down. As I did I began changing back to my pony form.

"Well that was fun." Sapphire said. I could tell she enjoyed it.

"Wait you're not mad about me changing?" I asked confused.

"No." she said. She started laughing probably at my confused look I had.

Amethysts POV

Okay I agree with sapphire. The look on his face is priceless. Anyway while I was having the worst premonition my brother requested we go and see the princess sisters and interrogate … I mean ask them questions about what the buck is going on, I was not going to tell him the premonition until it's time.

Razes POV

Okay we didn't make it far when we were stopped at the front gates by the pony guards.

"Great, what now?" sapphire asked.

"Step aside I got this." I said. I started emptying my saddlebag until it was completely empty. Then I started to search through the pile until I found a piece of paper about the size of a credit card. I held onto it while I used my magic to put everything else back in my bag. Then I walked up to the guards and showed them the piece of paper. They nodded and stepped aside.

Amethysts POV

Im still horrified and I don't know what to do but I guess I'll have too…..

Razes POV

"What was that you showed him?" amethyst asked.

"Psychic paper, shows whatever you want it to show or say." I told her.

"do you have any more of that stuff?" she asked.

"Nope." I said.

"could you get me some?" sapphire asked.

"look are we going to sit here and talk about my psychic paper or are we going to go have a chat with the princess sisters?" I said.

"You know he has a point." A voice said. I looked and saw a dark gray pony walked out of the shadows. He was such a dark gray he was almost black and he carried a scythe on his back. His mane was black with a blood red streak down the middle and he had piercing blue eyes. He looked like a pony version of death.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. I had my head phones out and ready.

"I just want to talk." He said.

"That still doesn't explain who you are." I said.

"Well pardon my rudeness, my name is Sai Syker and I come from the same place you and your little friend." He said.

"Oh yeah and where is that?" I said.

"Why I'm from earth." He said.

meanwhile elsewhere

?: so is he here

?:yes my lord

?:excellent.

?:so what are you planning my lord

?: patience razor

razor:yes my lord

to be continued...

**oh boy this doesn't look good. i still need a villian so if anyone wants to fill that post pm me. bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**yo bronies and pegasisters what up this is chapter 4 of the life of a brony by thealmightydavidson. please keep R&R. now i shall ask a question and just try your best to answer. the best answer shall have their oc featured in the next chapter.**

**so lets get this show on the road**

chapter 4:betrayal

Raze's POV

looks like were not the only ones here.

amethysts POV

i'm confused i thought raze and were the only ... oh yeah the prophecy. so far we've met one of the six. five more to go.

Raze's POV

while amethyst was trying to process this idecided to go to my other secret room. i left the room i was currently in adn walked down a hallway took a left and ended up in a room with only a piano. i put my headphones on and turned the volume up just enough to where i'd transform into my human form only without my keyblades. i sat down on the bench.i opened the song book to page 5 it was one of my favorite songs by green day called wake me up when september ends. i stretched my hands and started to play.

wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass

seven years has gone so fast

wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again

falling from the stars

drenched in my pain again

becoming who we are

as my memory rests

but never forgets what I lost

wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed

the innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again

like we did when spring began

wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again

falling from the stars

drenched in my pain again

becoming who we are

as my memory rests

but never forgets what I lost

wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass

twenty years has gone so fast

wake me up when September ends

wake me up when September ends

wake me up when September ends

when i finished the song i heard clapping. i quickly turned around and saw sapphire clapping (or clopping not really sure) and trying hard not to cry.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked.

"I don't really know it just happens when i'm sad or happy." i told her.

"It really was a beautiful song i could actually feel your sadness."she told me then kissed me on the cheek and started to leave.

"Wait!" i stopped.

"i want to play you a song."i told her.

"Why?"she asked blushing.

"because i love you."i told started to cry.

"Don't start crying until youve heard the song." i told her.i turned the page on the sheet music to the reason by HOOBASTANK and started to play and sing.

"The Reason"

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

i finished the song and looked at sapphire who was crying.

"That was beautiful no pony has ever played and sang to me before!" she said.

to be continued...

**sorry for the short shapter have writers the first question**

**QotC:what is the name of the key blade that sora carries.**

**good luck. and good bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello fellow bronies and pegasisters. sorry about the no disclaimer the chapters and the intro. uploaded before i could fix it. these chapters will have some music you may not have known existed. finally i will be doing a contest. all you have to do is answer the question correctly in your review and your oc will be featured in this fic. pm me the details of your oc and what he looks like and i'll try to get him/her in.**

**so without further ado**

**Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts,MLP FIM, or any of the music only my oc,the idea for sapphire shine, and the two keyblades i carry.**

**and start the chapter**

chapter 5 the wedding part 1

" because no pony has lived long enough!"sapphire changed into chrysalis and summoned two changlings before her.

"figures." i thought. and placed my headphones on my head. music started to play american idiot by greenday to be exact. instantly i started to transform into my human form.

"stop him!" chrysalis shouted. they rushed forward to try and stop me but sad to say i finished before they even took a step. i summoned my two keyblades deathroe and musical symphony in my hands and slashed them out of i turned back chrysalis didn't look happy.

"This isn't over!" she said.

"aah but it is." i said as i pressed a button on my headphones instantly there was a bright light and when the light faded instead of one there were two ponies in the room Queen chrysalis and the form i thought up for her: sappire shine. queen chrysalis looked at me with a strange look on her face.

"What did you do!" she asked.

"i basically split your personality using that necklace i gave you." i said.

"I see." she said skeptically and teleported away leaving me and sapphire shine.

"Sooo...what now sapph." i asked.

...

"Sapphire?" i looked at whre she was and saw her lying on the ground unconcious.i sighed picked her up with my hands and brought her to chrysalis's old bedroom and placed her on the bed. as soon as i did she started to wake up. i quickly took off my headphones and stored them around my i was fully pony she woke up and started taking in her surroundings.

"Where... am I?" she asked.

"your in your room you fell asleep after the song I sang to you so I took you upstairs and put you in bed." i told her.

"oh." she said.

"Now that you have waken up you want to go to my night club? Its Monday night and i have a couple new songs i wanna play." i asked.

"Sure." she exclaimed. For some reaason she looked even more beautiful.

"okay just need to get some things." i told her.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside." she told me.I went to the next room and gathered my music supplies and put them in my saddle bag when i was certain i had every thing i went outside to meet with sapphire.

five minutes later

We arrived at my club and unlock the doors. i went to the stage and started hooking up my equipment for tonight. when i was done i looked at the clock and noticed we still had three hours till 4:00. so me and sapphire walked toward sweet apple acres to get some more apple cider. I didn't see applejack anywhere so i went to knock on the front door. after about the third knock. i heard some banging and crashes comng from inside and 5 minutes later the door opened to reaveal... a little creme colored filly with a pink bow in her red colored mane. she looked as if she had been busy with something involving flour because there was a white speck on her bow.

"Can i help yall?" she said with a country accent.

"Applebloom? who is it?" i heard applejack say.

"Yo AJ it's me Raze!" i yelled through the door.

"Raze? comon in!" she yelled. i walked through the door and was amazed at the sight in the kitchen. i nearly fell over laughing from the sight of it. there was applejack in all her glory covered in flour and sapphire coudn't help laughing either.

"Yeah yeah ah know ah look funny now can ya help me out?" she asked slightly annoyed.i grabbed a towel and help clean her off. when i was done applejack was her normal orange colored self.

"Thanks, so what brings ya to sweet apple acres?" she asked glad to be clean again.

"Well i need a couple more barrels of apple cider for the glowstick." i told her.

"Didn't ah give ya 20 barrels last week?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah you did and everypony went through that pretty quick according to pinkie plus almost everypony is there making the place jam packed." I told her.

"Alright then i'll lend ya 20 more barrels on one condition." she said.

"Sure anything you name it." i told her.

"Can ya watch applebloom and her friends tomorrow ah gotta go ta cantorlot for the pony weddin and ah'll be gone the whole day?" she asked. i looked at applebloom who was giving me the pony eyes.i sighed.

"Sure anything applejack. better yet why not make it a sleep over?" i told her.

"Are ya sure? applebloom and her friends can be a little troublesome." she warned me. i knew of course.

"Positive." i told her.

"Alright ah'll have big mac drop em off." she told that out of the way i decided to go to sugercube corner and get some snacks for the glowstick. when we arrived at the sugercube corner i went inside while sapphire kept an eye on soon as i walked through the door i was scared to death bye a certain pink pony.

"HiRazewhatareyoudoinghere?aresadohyoumustwantapar ty!"pinkie said really fast.

"No, i'm not here for a party and i'm not sad it's quite the opossite in fact." i told her. instanly her hair deflated which meant i had made her sad.

"But I am throwing my own party and you can come if your not to sad that is." i told knowing she'll walk right into it. sure enough her hair reinflated and she had a goffy smile on her face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really i just need some snacks for the party can you do it and can you deliver them to the glowstick?" i asked her.

"Okie dokie lokie" she said. with that done i went outside and was not prepared for what was waiting for me. all three of the cutie mark crusaders standing there with everything packed for the sleep over. "damn that was quick!" i thought. well i guess i walked into this one. i walked up to sapphire and told that everything was ready.

"What about twilight ,fluttershy and rainbow dash don't you think they want to come?" she asked.

"Rainbow dash, twilight, and fluttershy will probably be at the wedding tomorrow." i told her.

"Wait what wedding?" she asked.

"The royal pony wedding between princess cadence and shining armor?" i told her.

"And how do you know this?" she asked.

"My sister is cadences' apprentice and we got invited."

"Oh... wait what!"

"We are invited to the pony wedding." i said slowly so she could understand it better.

"We gotta get ready!" she said worried.

"Uh sapphire what about the cutie mark crusaders?" i asked.

"They can come too." she said

this can't end well.

the next day

We were at the train station everypony was dressed nice and neat... except me.

"Raze why didn't you dress up?" sapphire asked.

"Because i don't dress nice its not me." i told her.

"Well i think youd look good in a tuxedo." she told me with a smile.

"I don't." i mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said I know." i i felt a stab of pain in my head. my vision went black and I saw a black alicorn at first i thought it was princess luna but this alicorn was filled with holes, had green piercing eyes, and wings like a grasshopper. her horn was crooked and twisted. What I saw before me was Queen Chrysalis. i quickly took in my surroundings and noticed i was in cantorlot wxcept it looked like it was in ruins. a war was raging outside and on the ceiling were several green pods one in particular catching my eye. i looked closer and saw ...no... it can't be...Princess Celestia!

to be continued...

**yeah so that is chapter 5 and later on i will be introducing a new oc character in the next chapter. so keep reading and reviewing. oh and this is going to be two parts. i will have it up by...um... i don't really know. depends on if any of you can come up with some good for the questions you can either review ,pm me , or email me at thealmightydavidson . remember the one with the best answer will have their oc in this fanfiction.**

**QotC: What would you wear if you were invited to the pony wedding?**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello everypony welcome to chapter 6. now some of you must be wondering why i left chapter 5 at a cliffhanger. well the reason is... because i felt like it. so any way i will not be bringing pinkie on the intro any more for obvious reasons... but i do have somepony who will appear in todays chapter. who you ask read to find out he is an oc that OnYx176 is letting me use and i thank him greatly though i still need more ocs so readers don't give up just yet. any who. lets get this done.**

**Disclaimer i do not own MLPFIM,kingdom hearts,hotwheels or any of the songs in this fanfiction. i do however own the keyblades, my oc character Raze Silverwing,the idea for Sapphire Shine,and crystal the dragon/cat.**

**chapter 6 the wedding part 2**

what was that i thought to myself. then i realised that i just had my first vision of the future. wait ... oh no.

"We gotta get there fast!" i told everyone.

"why?" sapphire asked.

"Just a feeling something bad is about to happen.

2 minutes later...

we arrived at cantorlot adn everything looked fine.

"Looks like your feeling was wrong." sapphire said.

"My feelings are never wrong... speaking of which... lookout!" i yelled at her and pushed her aside as a green meteor shot from out of nowhere. it hit the ground exactly where she was standing and sat there for a few minutes. i stared at what it was which didn't make any sense. it was a dark black pony with no mane or tail it did have a horn and wings and it was filled with holes. it got up and what surprised me even more was that it changed shape into an exact copy of scootaloo and ran off. i thought to myself i know i've seen these things before...

flashback...

i was sitting in front of the tv watching MLP:FIM it was the pony wedding special i was watching how the black creatures hit the ground and changed into an exact copy of whoever they chose. some were laughing as they sucked the energy out of their victim as i watched they instantly turned to stone... lifeless husks unable to run awway stuck with a look of terror on their faces having to watch as their friends suffered the same fate one of wich screamed as his life was sucked away. twilight was up in the tower looking down at the whole thing crying for the losses. i heard cadence whisper something to twilight i leaned in closer and the name changlings.

-end of flashback-

of bcourse changlings able to change form at will and feed off of the life force of other creatures sucking the life striaght out of them.

"Quick Get on the train!" i yelled

"I'm not leaving you!" sapphire screamed. i looked into her eyes and saw all of the love that was she loved me and never wanted to leave me.

"Trust me i know what i'm doing." i told her and smiled. i gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran through the gates probably for the last time.

when i got through the gates i could actually use the phrase all hell broke loose. which was the truth. i suddenly heard a yell for help and looked to where it came from and saw a red color pegasus being attacked by a changeling this is what scared me he was literally on fire and yet he acted like this was normal. through the flames i saaw that his cutie mark was an ember and his tail and mane were red wqith orange curls kinda like fire. i grabbed my headphones from my saddlebag and placed them around my neck. and ran to help him.

red pony's POV

last thing i remember was the shangling about to drain me before i closed my eyes. the last thing i heard was a swish and then silence. i slowly opened my eyes and saw this creaure standing in front of me and a pile of black dust in front of him which was all that was left of the was carrying two giant key one in each hoof or whatever they of the keys was shaped like a electric guitar while the other looked lik a musical stanza. the creature removed the pair of headphones from his head and placed them around his neck. he instantly changed form from the creature to a unicorn. the unicornwas pure white with a light brown mane and tail and a goetee to match. he wore black sunglasses and a tan green vest. his cutie mark was two golden gears that looked to be on fire . what didn't make sense though was that he had metal wings.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks... by the way who are you?" i asked him.

"Names Raze... Raze Silverwing and you?" he told me.

"Fire Heart." i told him my name.

"Nice to meet ya now are we gonna sit here and chit chat or are we gonna go kick some changeling butt?"he said eager to fight. he had a serious look on his face. i couldn't help but smile.

"Lets." i confirmed.

Raze's POV

both me and fire heart reached the tower through a lot of fighting. we were both had scratches and cuts but other than that we were we made it to the tower to witness a full war going on.

"I'm gonna help!" fire heart started to move but i stoped him by holding my hoof in front of him.

"Don't you can't mess with fate!" i told him. he looked at me like i waas an idiot.

"What are you talking about?"

"Admit it your from earth aren't you?" i asked him.

"I..I...yes but howw did you know?" he asked.

"Dude your the only one who hasn't reacted to me becomeing a human." i told him.

"Oh."

"And if you watched the episode you would know that the elements of harmony take care of queen chrysalis." i told him. As if on que the main six summoned the elements of harmony and blew queen chrysalis away.

"Yeah forgot about that sorry." he said.

"its okay now if you excuse me i'm gonna go make some bits." i said and started to walk ran up next to me.

"What do you mean "make some bits?" he asked.

"Dude i'm a DJ plus i own a night club called the glowstick what do you expect." i told him.

"So your the one who owns that place i got to admit that pl,ace is awesome." he told me.

"Thanks hey can you help me with my equipment?" i asked.

"Sure."

5 minutes later

after the changeling war there was a huge celebration held for the new couple of which me and vinyl gladly did the music for. the song i played made everypony go nuts with excitement. i started with some thing simple.

Earthquake

by labrinth

Labrinth, come in...[3x]

Ladies and gentlemen

This is something they call

A ground-breaker, breaker...

So let me first apologize

To the shirts and the ties

For your makeup

Cause I'll make you ugly

As soon as it drops

We're on a rampage

Bottles poppin' off

Before you know it

There's rubble and dust

Cause we be crashing it up

Somebody say, "You better run"

Yeah!

I predict an earthquake up in here

Say yeah!

I predict an earthquake up in here

Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it

Just smash something, yeah mosh for me

Hey yeah!

We can make an earthquake up in here

So here we go, we go

Ladies and gentlemen

What you're about to witness

Is no illusion...

And now, we got the bass banging from here to Buckingham Palace

They're all moving

Hey Simon, we're fucking them up

Turning them Syco [a record label owned by Simon Cowell]

Everybody rock

Let's bring the house down to rubble and dust

Cause we be crashing it up

Somebody say, "You better run"

Yeah!

I predict an earthquake up in here

Say yeah!

I predict an earthquake up in here

Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it

Just smash something, yeah mosh for me

Hey yeah!

We can make an earthquake up in here

So here we go, we go

I predict an earthquake up in here... [2x]

Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it

Just smash something, yes mosh for me, hey yes

We can make an earthquake up in here

So here we go, we go

[Tinie Tempah]

Hey, yo Labrinth, this one's feeling like a straight 10 on the Richter scale, you know

Yeah, fire, fire

We about to set this place on fire

Without a match or lighter

Don't do girlfriends

One nighters make them, ah

C-minor, if I want Christian or Kurt Geiger

I just phone up the designer

Doing all-nighters

No days off, grey hairs and a little bit of weight loss

I predict riots, I predict chaos

I predict evil, I predict aaahh!

Disturbing London, got the whole city panicking

I'll be Nostradamus, this my nig-nig-nig-nig Labrinth

Yeah!

I predict an earthquake up in here

Say yeah!

I predict an earthquake up in here

Cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it

Just smash something, yeah mosh for me

Hey yeah!

We can make an earthquake up in here

So here we go, we go

Labrinth, come in...

**well that looked like a happy ending right? anywho i still need a volunteer for the villain. the next chapter will probably be up in at least 2 days. reason is i have dragons on facebook that need taking care of and it may take some time for new ideas. so yeah please review or pm me for oc info. see ya soon.**

**QotC: what would you do in a changeling attack? **


	7. Chapter 7

**hello everypony sorry it took so long me and my sister share this laptop and i only get when shes gone so yeah i'd like to thank OnYx176 for letting me use his oc in the last chapter so yeah if your reading this then thanks . anywho i'd like to let everypony know that i have come up with my own villain so the job is now i still need ocs. if your interested please send me information on your oc and i'll try to put him in. anywho i am gonna mostly focus around my sisters oc just for this chapter. hope you like it**

**chapter 7 family reunion**

amythysts pov

i thought chrysalis was dating my brother and yet there she is crashing the idiot. while i was thinking i didn't hear princess cadence come in.

"amethyst is something wrong?" she asked scaring me.

"wa.. nothings wrong." i lied.

"You know you can take a break and visit ponyville if you want." she said.

"thanks." i told her. i quickly packed some things and started walking to the train station.

a short 5 minutes later...

i arrived in ponyville and instantly felt something was wrong.i had the urge to see my brother... wow never thought those words could go together.i walked to the glowstick and noticed a flyer on the door.

Mares and gentleponies

come join Raze and Vynil Scratch (a.k.a DJPon-3)

for an EPIC DJ battle.

where Raze will unleash his latest song ever.

so if you like amazing music meet at the glowstick

June 30th

Starts 7:00 - 12:00

hope to see you there.

okay what has he done this time.i went to his house and pounded on the door. sapphire opened the door.

"Can i help you?she asked.

"Yes is my brother here?" i asked her.

"No sorry he said something about quiet place and music then ran off?" she told me.

well guess i'll see him at the DJ battle.

**And thats all folks sorry for the short chapter but i really don't plan on doing this again.i promise the next chapter will be longer. QotC:if you could meet your idle from the show who would it be and what would you say?**

**please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello again fellow bronies this is chapter 8 and so far i have gotten two views i think either that or the view bar is broken. anywho today i have with me DERPY! say hello derpy**

**derpy: hello**

**(crash) **

**me:what was that**

**derpy:i thought i saw a muffin but i broke something.**

**me: aww(uses writer powers to summon chocolate chip muffins) here have a muffin.**

**Derpy: YAY(starts stuffing her muzzle with muffins)**

**ME: so while she is occupied that will give me some time to say this: i a'm leaving questions at the end of each chapter and so far nopony is answering them. so now you knowoh and i now have a villian what does he look like check my facebook. and let me know what you think.**

**Derpy: do you have anymore muffins?**

**Me: um...no**

**(derpy starts to cry)**

**Me: sigh (uses writer powers to summon more muffins) here**

**Derpy:YAY**

**Me:now lets just quickly start the chapter before she runs out of muffins.**

**Derpy: can i have some more?**

**Me: start chapter start chapter!**

**disclaimer: i do not own mlp fim, kingdom hearts ,hotwheels, fireheart is owned by OnYx176, any of the songs or iron man. i do however own Raze,Sapphire,the two keyblades, and crytal the dragon/cat.**

**enjoy**

**chapter 8 the iron pony**

so if i had known amethyst was coming i would have locked all the doors and pretended nopony was course that would be rude and considering she was frantic about something.i opened the door and she rushed in and started asking questions at pinkie speed.

"Whoa sis calm down, one question at a time, so what is it?" i asked her.

"i thought you were dating queen chrysalis."she told me.

"Well... i was but in the end she was tricking me." i answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.i ignored her and started to work on my equipment for tonight.

"oh and sis your in for a surprise tonight." i told her.

"Really what?" she asked.

"well lets just say a new friend is coming here tonight and i want it to be perfect."

"Whats his name?" she asked.

"Not telling but i will tell you this princess luna will be here."i told her."now if you'll excuse me i have something to work on." i walked out of the room and towards the back wall pressed my hoof against a dent in the wall. a door appeared and i walked through to my lab closing and lockingit behind me. i turned and kept walking until i came to an open room with scrap metal lying around on the floor and on the walls. i walked over to a work table and looked at the blueprint that was on it.

"well lets get this started."i said to a siren went off. crystal appeared out of nowhere scaring me to death.

"Uh Raze you might want to see this." she said.i ran up to the screen and saw the dam was breaking."well guess this is a good time to try out the prototype." i thought.

"Crystal activate JARIS."

"Yes sir."she said. suddenly the floor opened up and robotic arms started to place bit of metal and wires. after about a full minute i was wearing a full metal suit. that was redd and gold.

"Hello sir." JARIS said.

"JARIS activate propulsion system and lets light this place up!" i told him.

"Yes sir."

the wall in front of me opened up to reveal a striaght tunnel with a light at the end.

"LETS ROCK!"i yelled. and shot through the tunnel and into the air.

"Well so far so good JARIS, head toward the dam."i told it.

"Yes sir."

in a matter of minutes i arrived at the dam.

"Destination reached."

"Excellent now lets do some constuction." i said.

"Sir might i recommend activating the liquid nitrogen to freeze the water over the tear."

"Good idea JARIS." i complimented arm transformed into a cannon and started blasting liquid nitrogen freezing the water and fixing the dam.i was about to leave when i heard cheering i turned and looked to see a group of ponies waving at me and cheering.i flew down toward them and landed in front of instantly stoped cheering. i could sense their fear.

"JARIS activate vioce changer."

"Yes sir ... vioce change complete"

"I AM IRON PONY" i said to them and took off towards ponyville.

later

after i got home and took the armor off. i decided to check the news.

"And on tonights news ponyville saved by a mysterious metal pony. Just who is this out tonight at 10:00." i turned off the the doorbell rang and i went to answer it.i opened the door to find pinkie pie standing there.

"Raze there you are hurry your party is gonna start any minute!" she said

"Shoot right i almost forgot!" and i ran off towards the Glowstick.

i arrived just in time. every pony was starting to arrive. i quickly got to my station and from there i had a view of the whole room. it was packed tight.

"Hello everypony!" i was greeted with several sceams of excitement.

"Raise your hoof if this is your fist time here." several raised their hooves.

"Well then this song is to welcome you to the glowstick and i hope you have a good time!" i pressed play and the best song i have ever heard started to it fit the moment...

welcome to the club now

by minian

It's alright

You're ready for the night

Of your life

Stars will shine so bright

They say

We're dancing the stress away

This beat

Is underneath your feet

Right now

Together we will meet

This place

Will blow your mind away

Welcome to the club now

Gonna pump it up now

This is an emergency

Music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now

Everypony's up now

We've gotta going on

Till the break of dawn

Welcome to the club now

Gonna pump it up now

This is an emergency

Music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now

Everypony's up now

We've gotta going on

Till the break of dawn

So put the record on

So put the record on

So put the record on

To the club now

To the club now

Right now we're standing here in line

Open up the door mr frankenstein

Cause we're here to dance the night away, hey hey

Welcome to the club now

gonna pump it up now

this is an emergency

music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now

Everypony's up now

We've got it goin on

till the break of dawn

Welcome to the club now

gonna pump it up now

this is an emergency

music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now

Everypony's up now

We've got it goin on

till the break of dawn

So put the record on

So put the record on

To the club now

To the club now

OPERETTA!

Out of the club I look sexy

Call me to dance I may shake my body

They guiding x2

Hey everybody im here to rock the show

Operetta HANGING OUT x2

We enter the club

Enter the club

To the club now

Jump

To the club now

Welcome to the club now

GOnna pump it up now

This is an emergency

Music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now

Everypony's up now

We've got it goin on

till the break of dawn

So put the record on

i glimpsed over and saw princess luna and fireheart chatting. well this looks like a great night for the song ends and i decided to give my friend fireheart an edge. i put on a slow song and pressed pause before it could play.

"Okay everypony this next song is for those couples out there." i shot a glimpse at fireheart who i'm pretty sure saw what i was doing. i winked at him and pressed play. he smiled at me and mouthed "thank you" then turned and asked princess luna something. princess luna blushed(which i didn't think was possible until now) and nodded. i couldn't help but smile and think that there might be hope yet.

**and thats it folks. i can do pairings if you want them. just send me a pm of the pony you want to be paired with and i'll try my best. anywho i really think this is my best chapter yet. let me know what you think.**

**QotC:if you could have a suit like iron man how would you use it?**

**please review.**

**bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**greetings fellow bronies and pegasisters. welcome to chapter 9 of my life as a brony. as you can see its been taking me awhile to come up with new ideas and so far i have gotten many coments on the iron pony chapter so i think i'll continue from there.**

**?:when is thy going to introduce thee.**

**Me: right sorry. everypony today i have with me princess luna.**

**Princess Luna: salutations to thee.**

**anywho... lets get to the comments. oh and just so you know these are comments for chapters 5-6**

**guest: get shadow the hedgehog to blast them.**

**okay the only problem with that is...SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS NOT IN THIS STORY AND NEVER WILL BE!**

**Princess Luna: calm thy self raze.**

**Me: your right princess. i'm sorry guest for yelling.**

**any way on to the last comment that is also from guest**

**Guest: i would wear a sparkly dress.**

**k... not really sure where that answer came from, but who cares.**

**now on to the chapter.**

**Princess Luna: Raze may i do thy honors.**

**Me:hhmm... sure why not?**

**Princess Luna: let us start thy chapter.**

**Disclaimer i do not own MLP:FIM, kingdom hearts,hotwheels, fireheart is owned by OnYx176, any of the songs or iron man. i do however own Raze,Sapphire,the two keyblades, and crystal the dragon/cat.**

**and now let thy chapter commence.**

**chapter 9: the sonic repulsor blast**

i woke up and slowly looked around."hold the phone why am i still in the glowstick?" i thought.i slowly stood up having pain everywhere including my head.

"Ow, what happened?" i asked myself.then it slowly came to me.

"Right the party." i said to why do i hurt so much?

"Oh well." i told myself. i walked out the door locking it behind me. i'd clean up the mess later. i started to walk in the direction of my house, when i heard someone or something scream. i ran into an alley way and pressed a button on my saddle bag. instantly metal started to come together around my body until i was covered in a full metal suit. i then flew off toward the source of the scream. i saw... rainbow dash calling for help when there was no trouble to begin with. i landed silently behind her and decided to get some revenge. i tapped her shoulder causing her to jump a foot of the ground. i fell to the ground laughing my head off.

"Hey! aren't you supposed to be a hero?" she said a little ticked that i frightend her

"I'm sorry but someone called for help and i'm here to help." i told her.

"Well false alarm, besides i just wanted your attention." she said.

"Well you got it now what do you want and this better be good." i said menaceingly.

"I bet you can't even do a sonic rainboom in that hunk of junk!" she said. i could see she was challenging me.

"Tell you what i'll make you a deal: if i can you never call for help unless its a real emergency." i said.

"And what if you can't?" she asked. i could see she wasn't interested.

"if you win i will reveal who i am." i told her. i could see how the gears in that head of hers were turning in overdrive thinking of all the publicity she could get not to mention the chance to be on live televison.

"Deal?" i asked.

"Deal!" she confirmed.

"Mares first." i said. one second she was there the next she was hurtling toward the ground. i had JARIS zoom in and i could see the air litterally trying to stop her but she just went faster. eventually she broke through and colors went everywhere. i just stood there amazed. she landed next to me and patted me on the back.

"Your turn!"she said. i could sense how confident she was. well that was about to change.i activated all four propulsors and flew 40...50...60...70 feet into the air. i then de activated them and started to woosh toward the groundi activated the propulsion to speed my self up and as if on cue the wall of air appeared. i put propulsion on full blast. and sped up even more. the wall getting narrower and narrower. c'mon c'mon i wispered to myself. i needed more speed.i activated my back up power and the propulsion beams instantly went from light blue to bright white. i looked at how fast i was going. 300 MPH. cool. 20 feet away from the ground the wall broke and i completed the sonic rainboom. the only difference between mine and rainbow dash's was mine was a mixture of gold red and white.

i instantly put my hooves beneath me to stop but i was going too fast. i hit the ground so hard i was creating a trench while moving. eventually i tripped and went flipping through the air. i then landed face firstin the dirt. a shadow fell over me. great lets have rainbow dash show up to rub it in my face.

"Uh hey mister are you okay?" rainbow dash asked.i got up and dusted my self off.

"yeah i'm fine." i told her.

"well mine was better." she started to brag.

"well a deals a deal." i said.i started to take of my helmet but rainbow dash stoped me.

"no you don't have to. i'll admit that was pretty awesome."she said. wow rainbow dash actually complimenting me. i've heard everything.

"Thanks, well gotta go,if ya wanna race give me a shout." i said and took off.

**well thats it for now. let me know if you have any thing you want me to add.**

**this is raze silverwing signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello fellow bronies and pegasisters. i've done it i have officailly reached 10 chapters.**

**?: raze dear are you going to introduce me?**

**Me: right sorry, why do i do that? anywho with me today i have rarity.**

**Rarity: hello dears.**

**Me: now with that said lets get to the comments.**

**OnYx176: your doing great man i like the story its very good**

**Me: thank you OnYx176 i'm glad you like it.**

**...**

**Me: apparently thats it.**

**Rarity: really that's terrible!**

**Me: i know. well you heard the pony please leave more reviews. now lets start this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:i do not own mlp fim, kingdom hearts ,hotwheels, fireheart is owned by OnYx176, iron heart is now owned by seniorcopycat,any of the songs or iron man. i do however own Raze,Sapphire,the two keyblades, and crytal the dragon/cat.**

**chapter 10 am i being watched**

i got home and got the armor off. then i went to my lab, transformed into my human form and took a seat on one of the benches.i took out a locket with a picture of my stepmom and my dad.i thought of how i got here and all the things that happened. i felt a tear make its way down my cheek.I quickly wiped the tear away and took my headphones off turning back into a pony and went back upstairs to the living room. and sat on the couch. suddenly there was a knock at the door. i got up and aswered the door. standing there was a white pegasus with a black mane and tail with blood red streaks in both. he had light blue eyes. his cutie mark was a pixalated shield from minecraft.

"Hello are you Raze Silverwing?" he asked with hopefulness in his vioce.

"Um... yeah i guess." i said not sure where this was going.

"My name is Iron Heart and i'm your biggest fan!" he said suddenly i thought can this get any weirder. suddenly fire heart appeared and started talking over iron heart and let me just tell you it was like listening to a hurricane.

"QUIET!" i shouted. instant silence.

"Now one at a time." i told them. It turned out fireheart had stopped by to say thank you for the oppertunity last night.

"Anything for a friend." I told him.i turned to Iron heart.

"Okay sir now its your turn." i told him.

"I'm your biggest fan and i love your music can you please sign my hoof?" he asked.

"Uh ... no i will not sign your hoof that would be wierd." i told him.

"True can we be friends then?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess." i said.

"Sweet!" he said. they left and i just closed the door and went to my room. I sat down on my bed and just stared at the wall for a few hours before falling asleep. If i had looked at the window for just a second i would have seen a white female alicorn with red demon eyes watching my every move.

"Oh this is going to be good." she said.

**...to be continued...**

**and thats all for now. who is this alicorn why is she staring through my window like a these questions and more in the next installment of my life as a brony.**

**read and please review.**

**bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello again fellow bronies and pegasisters. i thank you for all the reviews thoough they're still not enough.**

**?:its true.**

**Me: ladies and gentleman with me today is Princess Cadence.**

**Princess Cadence: hello everypony! :)**

**Me: Cadence would you like to read the two comments that we have today.**

**Princess cadence: why certainly Raze.**

**Star Shimmer:Very good clifhanger! and this strange ailcon is doing a kind of background check, to see if she could safely have you perform at one of her parties!**

**Me: actually thats partly true. the party part is wrong though. but good shot.**

**Princess Cadence:thats all we have Raze.**

**Me:really?...O_O thats all? am i doing something wrong(start crying)**

**Princess Cadence walks to raze and gives him a hug.**

**Princess Cadence: lets start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:he does not own mlp fim, kingdom hearts ,hotwheels, fireheart is owned by OnYx176, iron heart is now owned by seniorcopycat,any of the songs or iron man. he does however own Raze,Sapphire,the two keyblades, and crystal the dragon/cat.**

**Princess Cadence:now while I calm him down. I expect all of you to review so this doesn't happen again. **

**chapter 11 Midnight Sky**

In my dream I dreamt I was running through a cave. I was in my human form and I was obviously running from something. I wanted to turn and see what was chasing me, but my mind had other plans. Eventually I ran into a cavern that led to a dead end. I backed against the wall with fear. I watched as a pure white alicorn walked out of the entrance with an evil smirk on her face. She had a brown mane and tail. Her cutiemark , and this didn't make sense, was the nobody symbol from kingdom hearts 2. She looked normal...if it wasn't for her demon red eyes.

"Now Devon, why are you running from me, are we gonna have to get rough?" she said. She smiled at me evilly sending a chill down my spine. Those red eyes staring into my soul.

"Who ... who are you?"I asked with evident fear in my voice.

"You'll find out soon enough." she said.

I woke up in a cold sweat. "Who was that pony?" I thought to there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door and was greeted by the last pony i expected to show up at my door. My little sister Amethyst.

" Hey Raze did you just have a dream about a white pony?" she asked. Surprised I nodded.

"Me too only mine was an alicorn ,dark black with a lavender black streaked mane and tail and her cutiemark was a skull and crossbones." she told me. I thought about this.

"I think we just met our alter egos." I said.

"Wait what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well you see..." and I explained to her how before I came here I created alternate selves for all of us including my sister.

"So let me get this straight, you created both the ponies we say in our dreams?" she said.

"Yup that pretty much narrows it down." I told her. she looked at me for a second. then shook her head. she must be having a hard time understanding.

"Lets put it this way, lets say we have a mirror. Each side is an alternate reality. If so that means that on this side we are the good guys and on the other side we are the bad guys. In an alternate universe the gender and sometimes the age changes. In this case what we experienced in our dreams are our evil alternate selves." I explained in a way that small brain of hers could understand.

"do they have names?" she asked.

"Mine is named ... Midnight Sky. As for yours I named him Lucifer Bones." i told her.

"But..." she started to say. I stopped her.

"Shhh... listen." that was the last thing I said before my door exploded. i quickly turned to see what had caused it and all of my blood instantly froze. Standing there was Midnight Sky and Lucifer Bones.

"Hello did we miss the party?" Midnight said evilly.

...to be continued...

**uh oh this can't be good. looks as if midnight and Lucifer waant some trouble but can Raze fight them or will Midnight and lucifer defeat our heroes tune in next timein the next installment of my life as a brony.**

**Oh and i need more reviews people so please review more**

**QotC: if you were in this situation what would you do to get out of it. ( and no ,shadow the hedgehog or any sonic characters can not beat the crap out of them)**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello everypony. welcome aall to chapter 12 of my life as a brony. with me today i have vynil scratch**

**Vynil: What up ponies.**

**Me: so lets start the chapter with our one and only comment**

**Star Shimmer:If I were you, i would telport to the lab, and do one of two things.**

**1: put on the armor and fight them.**

**2: activate the anti-pinkie defense drones, and get the buck out of there!**

**Me: yeah a problem is i don't have a teleportation device. i could however summon deathroe and musical symphony ( my keyblades) and turn those ponies into ash.i like that anti-pinkie drone idea though. might use that in later chapter. as for the email its:discordschaos . if that doesn't work try: thealmightydavidson .**

**(wubs start to play on full blast)**

**Me: I THINK VYNIL FOUND MY STEREO SO LETS JUST START THE CHAPTER! AND PLEASE IF YOU WANT YOUR COMMENT IN THE INTRO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**START THE CHAPTER BEFORE I GO DEAF**

**Disclaimer:i do not own mlp fim, kingdom hearts ,hotwheels, fireheart is owned by OnYx176, iron heart is now owned by seniorcopycat,any of the songs or iron man. i do however own Raze,Sapphire,the two keyblades, and crystal the dragon/cat.**

chapter 12

"Your paying for my door!" I yelled at them. i put on my headphones and put them on full blast. The result was epic. I transformed into human form but instead of my usual attire my clothes were that of soras final form in kingdom hearts 2. my keyblades floated around me. I swung my arms ,the keyblades following my movement perfectly, at Midnight who vanished before they even connected. she appeared behind me and bucked me in the back causing me to hit the ground making my headphones slide across the floor. I reverted back to pony form. I tried to use my magic to bring my headphones to me but she put her hoof down on them breaking them beyond repair. Instantly I felt pain in my head.

"Amethyst find twilight ,tell her whats happening and tell her the truth, don't let them destroy your headphones!" I yelled. it was to late for me but not for her. She nodded grabbing her headdphones and ran out the door.

"Awww look shes running away , how cowardly." midnight laughed. Man I want to beat the buck out of her. Unfortunately my stepmom told me to never hit girls.

"Any last words?" she asked.

"Yes just a few, ever wonder what happens when you give a cookie to a dragon/cat?"i told her.

"No why?" she asked suddenly interested. I put my hooves to my mouth and whistled a high pitched whistle. Out of nowhere Crystal appeared. I handed her a cookie chocolate to be exact. She gulped it down in one go. What happened next I'll never get used to. Crystal grew in size until she was the size of an alicorn, the wings grew and stretched, her tail grew spikes and to complete the transfomation one large talon grew out of each arm so it looked like she had swords on each arm.

"That happens!" I told them enjoying the scared exspressions on their faces.

"Gulp." Oh yeah they were scared now.

"Oh and another fact: did you know that instead of breathing fire like most dragons..." I stopped for effect nodding to Crystal. she opened her mouth and breathed "... ice." It literally froze them. She closed her mouth and turned to me. I got up and limped to her. She picked me up and flew owards twilight house.

We arrived at Twilights minutes later to see the mane six waiting outside. They stared at Crystal,(Rarity fainted at the sight of her), in amazement.

"Wheres amethyst?" I asked worried.

"She's fine , so whats this nonsense about how your from a different world?" Twilight asked.

"I'll explain everything but we need to get inside. Twilight put up a protective sheild around the library!" I told her.

"On it, but I want an explination when we get inside." she said her horn starting to glow a bright pink.

Everypony went inside and was later joined by twilight who said that the shield was up.

"okay where to start..." and I explained how I fell through a portal and landed here all the way up to the fight with Midnight Sky and Lucifer Bones and how they were currently frozen for now. Eventually Crystal managed to join us as the effects of the cookie had worn off. They stared at me and Amethyst who was starting to cry.

"So let me get this straight, you say your a human and your from a place called earth?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Eyup." I said.

"And when you were on earth you created charaaccters based on your personalities?"she said. Wow is she turning into Twilight?

"Thats it in a nutshell." I said.

"I can prove it, amethyst let me see your head phones." I asked her. She handed me her pair and i placed them on my head. I turned the volume up and played Dare by Stan Bush. Instantly I transformed into human form. The only difference was my clothes were purple instead of black. I looked at my clothes.

"Hhmm not bad, I think I'll call this form Friendship form." I said. They just stared.

"uh Devon?" Crystal asked getting my attention.

"Yes?" I said.

"We have company!" she said with fear. Uh oh.

**to be continued...**

**well that is pretty terrifying which leads to todays question.**

**QotC: would you tell them the truth if so how would you phrase it.**

**please review more. and Star Shimmer send me a description of your he/she looks like ,the personality, backstory and his/her cutie mark. i'm putting your oc in the next chapter.**

**good day everypony until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again fellow bronies and pegasisters. this is chapter 13. and this will be the final chapter in this fanfic beacuase i intend to turn this into a series. i plan on making an entirely new fanfic called The Adventures of Raze Silverwing. and regarding star shimmer i didn't get your email. Mine is thealmightydavidson . let me know if fanfiction blocked it out. or pm me sometime. now i'm soory everypony i didn't really have anyone plan for...**

**(Sound of siren can be heard and a blue telephone box apears in the middle of my bedroom)**

**Doctor Whooves:Alonzi**

**Me: well this is an unfortunate turn of events.**

**Doctor:i'm looking for ditzy have you seen her?**

**Me: Who?**

**Doctor: Ditzy, Yellow eyes one is awkward the other is perfectly normal,has bubbles on her flank?**

**Me:Oh you mean derpy, yeah she was here and that was the last time she is going to be on the intro.**

**Doctor: I see. well carry on.**

**(Gets back in tardis siren sound can be heard again and the box dissapears.)**

**Me:darn i forgot to ask if i can have a ride. oh well. anywho on to the comments.**

**Star Shimmer:When did i send an oc? ( what does that even stand for?)Email me at(Part i did not get) so i can send you the info.**

**Me: well i would but as you can see i didn't get your email. so if you'd be as so kind as to email me that way i can set you as a contact. my email is at the top. please try. same goes to anyone else out there who want their oc in this story.**

**Well sadly that is it. i wish more people would review. lets start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own mlp fim, kingdom hearts ,hotwheels, fireheart is owned by OnYx176, iron heart is now owned by seniorcopycat,any of the songs or iron man. i do however own Raze,Sapphire,the two keyblades, lucifer bones,Midnight Sky ,and crystal the dragon/cat.**

**chapter 13 the final battle**

i wnet to look out twilights window and saw wht she meant. there in all there evil glory was Midnight and Lucifer shooting magic at the forcefield, trying to bring it down.

"Devon, Alyna come out now and we will consider spareing your friends from pain if you don't the punishment we inflict on will be ten times worse on them!" she said. that only made me mad

"Twilight take down the barrier." I said as calmly as I could.

"But..." she started to say.

"Don't worry as soon as I step out that door tap that wodden bust" I said pionting to the wooden bust in the middle of the room. she did as she was told and brought the shield down.

"Alyna lets go."I commanded. she followed. we both left the safty of the library.

"We surrender Midnight! you win" I shouted.

"How noble of you." she said with a smirk.

"Any last words before i blast you into pieces?"

"Yes , you really think i'd give up so easily without a plan B." I said. i tapped muy shoulder hitting a small almost invisible button. metal wrapped its way around me encaseing me in a full iron suit. the look of terror on their faces was priceless.

"I'm baaackk!" I said. the last part that went into place was my helmet.

"Hello Raze." a femenine voice said.

"Hello JARIS give me options." I said.

"I suggest turning them to stone." it said.

"Hmm... I like that idea, lets do it." I agreed.

"But it would need a great deal of energy causing a system overload." it said.

"i'll do anything it takes to save my friends and this world,do it." I said.I put my hooves together activating the repulsors instead of light blue they were changing to to a light grey. I let loose all of the energy and watched as it enveloped them. Slowly going up their hooves. Slowly turning them to to stone.

"Have a nice nap!" I said. after about a minute all that remained was their heads.

"WE'LL BE BACK, MARK MY WORDS WE'LL...!" it enveloped her head freezing her in mid scream.I deactivated the suit now a worthless pile of metal.

"Well now that thats over, what now?"I said.

"You could start by explaining what just took place." a voice said. I quickly turned around and came face to face with Princess Celestia. "Uh oh." I thought.

"Well?" she said impatient. I could take the pressure I burst into tears and explained everything from me arriving in Equestria, to me trusting Queen Chrysalis, to me splitting her personalities. I told her everything.

"I see plus your heart says the same story." she said. I slowly stopped crying.

"So you aren't goona send me back?" I asked

"Oh no I have to send you back, but before I do I present two new elements of harmony, to Raze Silverwing, the element of Technology." she handed me a silver bracelet with two gears made of onyx set into it. An inscription was carved on the side. I could barely read it :

Raze Silverwing the elment of technology

"And to Amethyst Starborn, the element of Creativity."she said handing my sister a silver necklace with an amethyst paintbrush.

"all the others need to do is put on the other elements in a time of dire need, think of you and you shall appear in this world again. the effects aren't permanent. as soon as they withdraw the elements you will return from which you came." she explained. I knelt in front of her.

"Thank you Princess for these wonderful gifts, my sister and I shall treasure them always." I said.

"You may rise, your world awaits you." she said. I looked to the mane six, rarity was crying, applejack was hiding her face behind her hat, pinkies hair was deflated showing she was sad, fluttershys face was hidden behind her mane but the sound of tears could definately be heard, rainbow dash was trying hard not to cry...and failing miserably, and twilight looked so sad it broke me heart.

"May we at least good bye to our friends?" I asked.

"Of course." she smiled. i went to the mane six.

"Well ...guess this is goodbye." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't worry this isn't the last you see of me." I told her cheering her up a bit. I turned to pinkie.

"Pinkie I'm trusting you to keep my glowstick in tip top shape until I return make sure they party till they drop." I told her. she smiled.

"I'll do my best Raze." I pulled her into a hug. She laughed.

"Theres the pinkie I know". I said. Her mane and tail inflating to their curly state again.I went to Applejack and gave her a hug.

"Applejack ,c'mon wheres that smile?"I said, trying to cheer her smiled a bit.

"c'mon more." I encouraged her. Here smile widened and she laughed.

"Thanks Raze, ah needed that." she said. I took her hat and placed it back on her head.

"And keep that hat on that head,I'm pretty sure everyone wants to see that smile of yours." I told her.

"Will do Raze." she said. I went on to Rarity who was still crying. I pulled her into a hug which must have caught her off gaurd because i didn't hear her crying.

"Rarity thank you for keeping my sister out of trouble." I thanked her.

"Your welcome Raze and when you return i'll have a tuxedo ready for you!" she said. "Oh no what have I done!" I thought. I smiled pretending to be flattered. Finally I reached Twilight. There wasn't anything i could say to make her feel better so I picked up her hoof in mine reached into my saddle bag, pulled out a book, placed it in her hoof and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Twilight." I whispered in her ear. I let go and went to stand next to Celestia. Her horn glowed with magic and a portal like the one I fell through appeared. i looked back waved and stepped throught the portal.

...

I woke up rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was ... in my room lying in bed.

"Was it all just a dream?" I thought. I sighed and was about to go back to sleep when somthing caught my eye. i picked it up and gasped in amazement. It was a small silver bracelet with two gears of pure onyx stone, with the words "Raze Silverwing element of technology". I smiled.

**And thats the end of this fanfiction. don't worry though because i'm making a sequel called The Adventures of Raze Silverwing. there will be new characters, new adventures,and new friends along the review.**

**P.S. I cried while writing this.**


End file.
